Increased performance and yield of circuit devices on a substrate, including transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, and other passive and active electronic devices formed on a semiconductor substrate, are typically a major factor considered during design, manufacture, and operation of those devices. For example, during design and manufacture or forming of metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor semiconductor devices, such as those used in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices, it is often desired to increase movement of electrons (carriers) in n-type MOS device (n-MOS) channels and to increase movement of positive charged holes (carriers) in p-type MOS device (p-MOS) channels. Finned transistor configurations include a transistor built around a thin strip of semiconductor materials (generally referred to as the fin). The transistor includes the standard field effect transistor (FET) nodes, including a gate, a gate dielectric, a source region, and a drain region. The conductive channel of the device effectively resides on the outer sides of the fin, beneath the gate dielectric. Specifically, current runs along/within both sidewalls of the fin (sides substantially perpendicular to the substrate surface) as well as along the top of the fin (side substantially parallel to the substrate surface). Because the conductive channel of such configurations essentially resides along the three different outer, planar regions of the fin, such configurations have been termed as finFET and tri-gate transistors. Other types of finned configurations can also be used, such as so-called double-gate finFETs, in which the conductive channel principally resides only along the two sidewalls of the fin (and not along the top of the fin, for example).